XIII Trailer
by Lelouch of the Rebellion
Summary: A man in black faces demons in a city of nothingness. A man only known as XIII. (Basically a trailer for my story XIII: Revamped.)


**XIII**

_These hands of mine that create will never hold anything. For my creations will only bring… destruction. _

A dark ruined city void of light, where only those who dwell in darkness exist. Tears from the heavens fall on this dark city.

In an alleyway was a single man in a black hooded coat. His identity could not be seen, it was as if darkness itself covered his face.

The hooded man walks through the city in pouring rain. As he exits through the dark alleyway he walks towards the largest building in the city. It's a skyscraper with large bright screens that give the small section of the city little light. Even with the light the identity of the hooded man could not be seen.

The man looks up at the screens of the skyscraper. But his head shifts down as pools of shadows appear. From the shadows beings of darkness rise, they were beings of pure darkness with red tribal markings on their bodies, their blood red eyes staring at the lone figure with hunger.

The shadows surround the man in black. There is only a single man of darkness against overwhelming numbers of demons without any weapons in sight.

**I am the bone of my sword**

A brief spark of white light appears from his hands. From his right hand he draws an elven styled sword of pure ivory with scrollwork engraved along the blade, and from his left hand appeared an ebony twin. He spins the twin swords above his head, yielding sparks, and holds them out to his sides.

The monsters with bodies of darkness attack at once. From all sides they lunged at the man, left, right, above. There was no opening for the man to use for an escape.

The man jumps up swinging his blades at those in his way cutting their existence away. Each swing ended the life of one creature leaving no trace of their existence.

1

2

3

4

5

6

At the seventh strike the man in black is engulfed in white light. Another flash of the same intense light appeared a couple of meters away from the group of monsters. His back was turned towards the group. The beasts did not even deserve his full attention, for their existence was meaningless to him.

Despite disappearing and reappearing without any trace the monsters find him without any problems. It was not their sight, smell or hearing that allowed them to find him. No, they felt this man's negative emotions.

This man in black is clouded with negativity. He was angered, ashamed, despaired, destructive, detached, so many emotions in one man. But not one consisted of positivity.

These negative emotions drive the creatures to chase after their target. Their speed was incredible; they reached him in a matter of seconds.

With his back still turned towards the inhuman monsters. The dual swordsman disappears once again leaving only a flash of light behind.

Another flash appears in the center of the large group of demons. The man was in the center standing tall with his swords to his sides.

Not even allowing his targets to counter, he starts his ferocious attack swinging his short swords with power and speed.

The dozens of monsters that once outnumbered the man were gone. Not one survived the massacre.

Even though the beasts were dispatched, the man was still on guard.

He stood in the pouring rain. He was listening for something, and despite the rain and booming thunder he did not find any difficulty hearing his prey.

From the alleyways and sewers, black wolves with red eyes run forth. The pack of wolves was more like an army. Their numbers were almost endless.

But as stated before, they were **almost** endless.

One wolf attacks the man from behind. But he twists his white sword and holds it in a reversed grip. He stabs the wolf in the chest and quickly decapitates its head with the black twin.

Hearing wolves attacking from the rear, the swordsman quickly turns while having his white sword in a normal grip to match his other sword.

With his right foot back, it briefly shines a bright light. He propels himself forward, using the white energy from his foot leaving a white shockwave.

He cuts through the demonic wolves, sword swing after sword swing he leaves decapitated bodies littered on the ground. Black-red smoke escapes the severed bodies.

He avoids a claw strike with a black flip. After landing three wolves attack at the front. He side steps one and cleaves through the second one.

The third wolf swings its claws at him. He avoids the attacks with ease and counters with a sword thrust, killing the creature upon impact.

He charges at the large pack. With elegance and precision he cuts through the wolves with ease. Each swing ended a beast's life. His form was flawless, he made no meaningless movements. Each step, each turn, everything he did had meaning.

However, as he comes deeper and deeper in the wolf pack, he begins missing a few of them. The few he missed soon became a dozen, and then two dozen, until he was surrounded by hordes.

He continues, slashing them with his swords, not hesitating to resort to kicking two of them. Three of the black wolves jump high in the air. The mysterious figure looks up at them and follows suit, doing a back flip which allows him to avoid them. The three wolves land on the ground, one on top of the other, and dissolve into darkness. More wolves leap into the air, and the man proceeds to slash at them as he rises; with his white sword in hand, he throws it and eliminates four of the airborne monsters.

The ivory sword returns seconds before he lands on the ground, and he back flips up to the porch of the Skyscraper looking down at the staircase littered with demons.

The wolves stop in place. Moments later, roars from different beasts echo towards the swordsman.

From the dark alleyways, dozens of large bear looking monsters charge at the skyscraper. Leading the charge was a larger version with boned spikes.

Despite the addition of the larger creature the man in black was composed.

As they approach the man in black pulls back on a ringed hammer on the black sword. With a "click" the black sword folds and compresses into a black pistol resembling a Desert Eagle, with a stylized grip twisting into a sharp point. Near the bore of the pistol was an engraving of scrollwork. It also sports a ring hammer.

He aims the now black pistol at the large bear. The scrollwork on the bore of the pistol begins to illuminate holy white light. He pulls the trigger and a large white shot is fired. The bullet of immense power hits the monster's chest. The force of the shot causes its chest to explode in black and red chunks, what was left of the beast falls down lifeless.

He continues firing his black pistol, white shots killing the demonic bears and wolves with one shot each. But their numbers were overwhelming; they reach the gunman and attack.

He swings the white sword and cleaves one of the wolves in half. Using the black pistol in his left and his sword in his right, he eliminates the opposition with ease. Avoiding attacks, cutting through monsters, blowing them away with his gun, he was unstoppable.

The killer jumps over a wolf, shooting its head off in the process. He lunges pass an Ursa cutting it in half with his beautiful sword.

…

**My memories, they are distorted and shattered.**

Quickly turning, the man pulls down on the ringed hammer of his white sword. It transforms into the identical pistol in his left hand.

**My past is that of darkness.**

He takes aim at the large horde of monsters. He pulls on both triggers. The pistols fire fully automatic white aura rounds cutting through the low level beasts with ease. Their bodies become deformed from the hail of bullets. Soon the horde of beasts were no more.

**My future is that of darkness.**

It was still raining. The tears from the sky become more violent however, signaling that the storm was reaching its critical point.

BOOM!

One of the buildings is suddenly destroyed. Rubble from the building falls towards the man in black. But they're cut into pieces from an astral presence.

**My purpose is to create…**

Surrounding the man were astral swords that diffuse small lights resembling comets. But these astral blades soon solidify into actual swords. But the lights from before still radiate off them and surround the man clad in black.

**... but my creations will never bring life…**

From the now destroyed building a beast in the shape of a human approaches, with the head of a skull with horns that are pointed forward. On the skull and bone plating on the beast were red tribal markings. Its eyes, they were crimson, but their intensity was at a higher level than those prior demons.

… **my creations only bring destruction.**

The humanoid beast roars at the man. Its arms suddenly become deformed and form black swords. On each blade was red eye.

As the beast charges, the swords around the hooded figure shoot forward. The beast meets the flying swords with its own. When it hits a fired sword the clash causes a small explosion to erupt to life.

But the beast also dodges knowing that one of the blades would cause massive damage if it were to hit. The beast deflects the swords and dodges them expertly. This monster was nothing like the others from before. This beast was intelligent beyond a doubt.

The monster closes the distance and the two interlock in combat. The man's dual pistols form back to their sword form.

Clash after clash, the swords create brilliant sparks and shockwaves of air and energy. The power and speed was almost too overwhelming for any normal individual to witness.

The hooded figure jumps back, avoiding a slash in the process. But before he even lands on the ground, the scrollwork engravings on his swords radiate light as beautiful as the moon's. The blade then shines completely with the scrollwork engravings shining even brighter and was far more vivid.

Without another moment's delay, he swings his white sword unleashing a slash of white aura to shoot out from the tip of the blade. It was too fast for the deadly creature to react to. The slash hits and upon impact was an explosion of white nova. But it dies down revealing that the beast suffered only minor injuries.

But when the man lands he swings his black sword unleashing a slash attack of the same magnitude. It hits the beast again and suffers more minor injuries. But those along with the injuries from before heal rapidly.

The wounds were no longer there, as if they never existed in the first place.

The hooded man only stares at the beast. He was calm and composed. His breathing was controlled; he did not take any unnecessary breaths.

The twin swords shatter leaving white shards of light to fade away.

**I am the bone of my sword**

From his right palm a white light shines brightly.

**Steel is my body**

The light forms an astral sword. It looked like a long sword with the hilt of a rapier in the style of wings. But in the center of the guard was an even brighter light that looked like a star.

**And fire is my blood**

The astral sword takes on a physical form and the star like light from before was in fact a crystal. And along the blade were runes. He guides his hand along the length of his blade causing the sword to be wrapped in white flames. The runes glow white light that is far more vivid then the flames.

…

The two powerful killers stare off. With its black swords, the humanoid beast charges headfirst. As it was in motion, an orb of red energy builds up in-between its horns. Seconds later the red energy condenses and fires a ball of energy.

The killer in black swings is ivory blade upward releasing a slash of white aura which cuts the red energy ball in half causing the two severed pieces of energy to narrowly miss him but hit a building behind him, destroying it in the process.

But at the same time, the white slash hits the monster resulting in a massive explosion. The 'BOOM' from the explosion matched the roars of the thunder.

…

The beast was shredded, the amount of pieces there are of the beast uncountable. But even so, veins spread from the pieces and begin growing at an insane pace. Soon those veins became large appendages.

These black tentacles burst forth, attacking the swordsman.

He sidesteps one attack, quickly dismembering it with a swing of his sword. Using a one hand sword style; the man dodges and slashes the attacking appendages with ease. He moves his head to avoid impact and quickly swings upward to cleave the inhuman limb.

As another attacks from behind, he cuts two more limbs off before dodging it with a back flip. He looks down at the limb and releases a slash of his white aura to destroy it.

But this proved to be a miscalculation. The remaining appendages attack from all sides to capture him.

But what the beast did not realize for the man to disappear in a white flash.

…

**I have created over a thousand blades**

As if hearing the inaudible words being spoken, the beast looks up at the grand structure in the center of the city.

On top of the skyscraper was the hooded man with his white sword, and despite the rain, the white flames cloaking the blade burn brilliantly.

**Unknown to death**

The beast's appendages form into one entity to create its previous form. Now that it was no longer a blob of flesh, it runs towards the tall skyscraper and then runs up the building.

As the beast runs up, the swordsman looks down at his holy blade. But his gaze is set on the beast afterwards, and he leans forward allowing gravity to pull him down. He plummets, head first to the ground.

The two foes would soon meet. The demon ascends to face the falling angel of darkness.

In mere moments their blades will clash.

…

**Nor known to life**

Instead of meeting the beast's sword, the man narrowly avoids the attack and kicks the monster causing it to hit the building. Before the beast could begin its descent the man suddenly throws his sword of white flames and impales the creature imbedding it to the skyscraper.

The man then teleports again and appears on top of the skyscraper again.

…

The beast starts to get incinerated by white fire. The power of these flames causes the beast and the impressive building to slowly break away.

The sword suddenly releases all its flames into the creature and the skyscraper, consequentially destroying both with a white explosion.

The building crumbles down and the man in black simply stood on a piece of the falling debris. The wind that pushes up on him causes the long tail of his black coat to slightly rise up.

…

A crack appears on the rubble he was standing on. It extends more and more until it finally causes the footing to split in two. In-between the two pieces of rubble was the humanoid beast with multiple burn marks that were slowly trying to heal.

As the two pieces separate, the man calmly moves the piece on his left while the other creature goes to the right.

The monster makes the footing it was on face horizontally down to face the man who was below him. Black swords form, replacing its arms.

The man in black looks up at the now armed demon. Two swords spawn in his hands. The one in his right was a straight sword with an engine as a guard. The sword in his left hand was another sword but without a guard, with a saw-toothed edge. At that moment they clash swords again.

While falling, the two met each other's blows. Each strike would create sparks of energy with an occasional shockwave. But the hooded man was obviously the better swordsman. His technique was flawless and used the appropriate amount of power and speed so he would not get exhausted, while the beast fought purely on instinct. While true that the beast was intelligent to a degree, its fighting style as of right now was anything but intelligent.

He parries another strike and cuts the beast. The slash stuns the beast for only a moment. But that moment was all the man needed.

He jumps off his current footing and slashes an 'X' from top to bottom, and inversely slashes an 'X' from bottom to top. Though the attacks were powerful, the creature shows no sign of yielding. It quickly forces the man back with a sword thrust.

Though the man blocks it, the force of the blow causes him to be violently pushed back. He crashes through multiple falling stones until, he finally teleports to avoid one and reappear on a different piece of debris.

The monster was still on its own piece of rubble. It glares at the man in black while steam escapes its mouth. Then on cue, red energy builds up from in-between its horns. The energy expands and becomes wild.

…

**Have withstood great pain to create many weapons**

The energy finally bursts and is discharged into the form of a beam. The beam burns through the rubble that was in its path to reach its target.

The man stands there, waiting for the attack to get close enough. The intense light of the beam was blinding as it seemingly engulfs him. The beam then burns through the buildings that were behind its target, the beam would not cease until it finally hit a mountain that was outside the city. The result was the destruction of that mountain. In the distance it could be mistaken as a volcano due to the destruction caused.

The beast finally lands on the ground. When it lands the beast was stationary, waiting for something to happen.

It did not have to wait long.

The monster is suddenly impaled by dozens of white astral arrows. It stands there to comprehend what had just happened.

…

In the dark sky was the hooded man. His ability to remain in the air like a god was thanks to his self created wings of light. They were angelic in appearance and held great power. Instead of his swords, he has a white metal long bow in his left hand.

The arrows lodged in the demon detonate and multiple small explosions create a massive one that engulfs it completely. But within the smoke a crimson orb of red energy is fired at the bowman.

With an aerial dodge, he escapes the attack and fires more astral arrows. When the arrows hit more explosions came to life. Though they did little damage they were able to blind the beast.

The angel of darkness quickly teleports, and in a flash he appeared on the ground. His wings and bow were gone and was replaced with his rapier styled holy sword from before. The crystal in the guard was glowing brightly like a star.

The air around the young hunter shifts, gusts of wind blow gently around him causing the tail of his coat to rise up slightly.

His body suddenly combusts white aura, the force of his aura causes the once gentle wind around him to blow fiercely. The colossal amount of aura that the man evokes forms a white pillar of intense aura, consequentially it starts burning away his coat.

From the bottom up, the coat begins to burn away slowly revealing what was underneath. First, he was wearing long black cargo pants, with a black belt around his waist. Then the chest area of the coat is burned away, revealing a short sleeve black jacket that was zipped up. The collar was just below his jaw line.

Then the hood that covered his face was gone, revealing the face of a young teenager with short gold locks and eyes that resemble the cold ocean. His bangs were barely in the way of his sight.

The blonde swordsman raises his sword in the air; the white aura around him gets channeled to his sword, causing his blade be wrapped in wild flames of hot white nova.

As he prepares to thrust the blade downward, to release the aura within his blade and destroy the creature. These words appear within his mind.

**Yet, those hands will never hold anything**

The blade is swung downward, and from the tip of the sword a colossal wave of white aura is released. The storm of aura engulfs the beast and everything past it. The buildings shatter, the ground receives burning scars.

**So as I pray, **

This prayer was never uttered. For the man saw no need to say it.

When the smoke clears, over half of the already decimated city was completely destroyed. The only thing left was ash and misery. Despite the brilliant light that shined beautifully. All that power brought was destruction. The only thing that remained breathing in this ruined city was that young boy.

* * *

><p>'<em>I create only to destroy.' <em>

_The boy with blonde hair was falling in a dark void; he had no clothing on as he fell. _

'_I destroy only to create.' _

_A platform of glass was underneath him with 'XIII' which shined white light, giving light to the dark void._

'_I am alone and always will be.'_

_He lands standing on his own two feet. When he lands, he looks around only seeing darkness that was unkind. He was no longer bare. His body was clothed, but it was completely different from his black attire from before. _

'_This loneliness I feel is because of my dream to become a hero.'_

_He was no longer bare. His body was clothed, but it was completely different from his black attire from before He wears a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chest plate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. He also has a simple sword strapped to the left side of his waist in a white sheath._

'_I can never become a hero. I am a weapon, searching for someone to wield me, to cherish me.'_

'_**First comes destruction.'**_

_A dark presence appears before the young man. It was a man in a black coat identical to the one he had on before. His face was covered in darkness._

'_**We seek destruction.'**_

_Though the young man didn't hear the words spoken, he somehow knew that the man in black said it. It was almost like he could see the words spoken._

'_**Our purpose is to achieve vengeance.'**_

_The hooded man has his hand out for the teenager to take. As he does this action, shadows begin to engulf him from bottom to top. His feet were covered in darkness._

'_**Forfeit the title of a hero.'**_

_The clothes he was gifted disappear without any warning. Instead he was wearing his black clothes._

'_**Become the monster you were destined to be.'**_

_The man was almost completely engulfed by shadows. _

'_**First comes destruction'**_

'_**We create nothing'**_

'_**Forgive nothing'**_

'_**Save nothing'**_

'_**We just erase…'**_

_The darkness that covered the man's face from before lifted somehow. When his identity was revealed it was as if one of them was looking at a mirror._

_The man in black has the same face as the other boy. The only difference were his red eyes that glow._

'_**Completely…'**_

_The look alike disappears after that final word, leaving the blonde alone in this darkness._

'_Even though I only destroy, I still search for someone who I can hold with these hands of mine. I pray for this fateful meeting.'_

**XIII**

* * *

><p>This is a trailer for those who have not read my story yet. But this was mostly written for my lovely readers. Now I don't expect this to get many favorites or follows. This is only a trailer which I should have released before the story. But better late than never I suppose.<p>

Now this was an experiment. I thought that it would be a good idea to write a trailer one chapter before a member of the Jaeger Program is introduced. I also thought it would be a cool way of revealing the chosen OC instead of just putting him/her in a chapter and just say "Hey this is the person who was chosen!"

So if you guys like the idea then tell, me to either write a trailer for every member or simply write a trailer for the OC chosen.


End file.
